life
by alvinsimon12
Summary: simon is done and went to ask jeanette something
1. Chapter 1

The ball Ring. That meant it is

All over. Tell Brittany and Jeanette 

And Eleanor. Party At our house.

Simon It Is the best time to ask

Jeanette. Since we are done with school.

And since we are going on tour…

And it starts next mouth doesn't end until September.

But what about tonight are they coming 

Over? There they are let's ask them

Hi guys are you coming over? Alvin

Of cause we are. Since were out of school

We can sleep over. So of cause were coming. To the party and then we are going

To sleep over. So the party starts at 8 pm.

So how about we say goodbye to everybody

Should we? Ok Alvin let's do that. Let's 

Say to Mr.Talbot ok Brittany they walk

To Mr. Talbot and said goodbye to him. 

Than he said goodbye good luck out there.

Thank you Talbot. But you know we still

Next door don't you know that?


	2. Chapter 2

With that they walked out of the school

And said goodbye To Albert EINSTEIN

High school. While they walked down the

Sidewalk the girls come up. And said 

When is the party again? So Alvin said 

It starts at 8 pm. Then Alvin called Jeanette's and she answered him

Yes. Jeanette Simon has… Simon cut him off. Than Jeanette asked Simon what was

He talking about? Oh don't worry about

It Jeanette so I guess I'll see you at 8.

Bye now. The girls said to them. We 

Are gonging get ready for your party.

While they walk down the street 

Jeanette couldn't stop thinking what 

Simon would ask her tonight. Would it 

Be something she know and if so why

Was he waiting for tonight to ask me

She thought to herself. What did he mean


	3. Chapter 3

The tour bus

Will she was thinking about that 

For about an hour. She stopped thinking

About that then she found herself at her house. Then she look at the clock and

At read 6 pm oh man Britt we have to 

Get ready it's two more hours. Until

The party starts. Yea I know Jeanette

We all have token a shower all

But you. Now hurry it is now 7 pm

And I don't want to be late. I want

To see Alvin before it starts. So Jeanette

Got in the shower and wash her hair.

And then she gets out and got dressed.

Then there all walked to the boys house

And saw a bus right in the front. That

Said Alvin Brittany and Simon Jeanette

Then Theodore Eleanor on the side of

The bus. All they all slimed at it. Jeanette

Eleanor let's go in ok. Ok Britt..


	4. Chapter 4

Simon Brittany 

Ok but I will come in awhile well ok Brittany

And then they walked in. Brittany hared her name from the brushes then Brittany walked over 

And saw Simon. Hey what are you doing there?

Will. I what to talk to you without jean or Ell.

I am sure that you hared by now I want to ask Jeanette something? Yea Simon is it what I 

Think your going ask her? Yea it is Brittany.

But Simon you and her are only 17. I don't

Care I love her! I want to spend my life 

With her. When everyone show up then I

Will ask her. Ok Brittany ok Simon good.

Now let's go in. oh Brittany do you like the bus?

It's the name of the couples. Alvin paid 

For your name to be written in gems. 

And if Jeanette says yes. Then Dave

Would take It in to change our 

Names from Simon Jeanette to

Mr. Seville and MRS. Seville on the 

Side of the bus. I just love her so munch

I don't know what I would do if she 

Say's no to me. Will Simon if she 

Say's no still you two are boy and girl

Friends right? Oh! Ok Brittany. Besides 

If she say's no to me I could ask her 

When were like 19 or 18


	5. Chapter 5

The fight

So after they were done talking 

About it. Britt and Simon want 

Inside to see everyone. Then Britt

Said were was Alvin and Jeanette?

And than Simon saw Alvin got out

Of a room with Jeanette. Than Simon

Walked over to Jeanette and said how

Could you? Simon I was in the mood

And Alvin was right there. And your room was free. So you do it in my

Room!! What the hell!! I'm not

Ever sure I could ask you what I

Want to!! So was he batter then 

Me!!! Will is he? I am so sorry

She shouted!! Then he walked

Outside to think. And then she want after him. When she caught him

He said to her GET THE HELL BACK IN THE HOUSE!!! And leave 

Me alone I MEAN IT!!


	6. Chapter 6

Alvin how could you do that 

Alvin how could you do that?

You know that Simon wants

To Marry Jeanette!! But you

Couldn't handle it you sex crazy

Chipmunk!! I thought I was the only

Girl that you sleep with. But I guess

You like Jeanette is that right!? Umm

No. I just felt like it and Jeanette was

The one who came to me. Will Alvin

I don't believe you!! Jeanette is way

Smarter then that!! I can't believe

You would lie to me!! Now tell me

The truth!! And after you tell me the truth you go better talk to Simon and

Tell him you couldn't help yourself

His is upset!!


	7. Chapter 7

Alvin talk to Simon he is just

Sitting there. But Jeanette I don't

Want to. He is pissed at me and 

He will hurt me and also he will

Mess my face up. Alvin stop bitching

And go talk to him! Ok fine. He walked over to him on the steps. 

And put his hand on Simon shoulder

Than said what are you thinking? 

About? Alvin you know what I'm 

Thinking about!! I'm so sorry about

That but she was so HOT!!! Come on Alvin that my girl your talking about.

How would you like it if I do that to

Brittany? I would not like it Simon.

Jeanette just felt so with her feelings

And I was not thinking right at that

Time. And I like to do that. But I

Should have think about your

Feelings.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok Simon. What were you and Britt? 

Doing in the brushes? Oh Alvin I am not like you and I don't sleep with my brother girl. Yea 

Right I bet. Fine you what to know I was doing with Brittany? Yes I do!!!! Fine here it goes I

Was talking to Brittany about marry Jeanette.

But now I'm not ever sure I want to ask her now!!! She is the only girl that I would go out 

With. And than what does she do go sleep with 

The lead singer of the chipmunks what the hell!!! What should I do Alvin will Simon you know what you should do talk to her! I mean tell

Her she really hurt you. I know I hurt you and it's killing me inside. And tell her you would 

Never do that to her. I'm so mix up right now..

I don't know what to do. Should I forgive her

I want to but I want to teach her a lesson.

But I can't keep my hands off her. So Simon

What did 


	9. Chapter 9

So Simon are we cool 

So Simon are we cool? Jeanette I could never get out of my head but yes we are.

Jeanette I saw Theo and Elle was going in his room when I come to talk to you.

So what are they up to? Well Simon I think they just what to do it since

They are gong to share a room together.

And on the tour bus. Meanwhile Theo

Was in the room. While Eleanor was undressing herself. And Theodore said are you sure you want to do this? It is ok if you don't want to. I mean in the hotel

Room we can do it anytime we want.

Theodore are you sacred to do it

I'm ready. You are so dam hot.

I want to make love to you. But if you don't it is ok. Ok Eleanor I do want to.

So come over here and do it. You love

Me and I love you so I will do it. Than they turn the lights off. And want to it .

Theodore this is great and Eleanor you are great to..


	10. Chapter 10

Alvin yes Dave. What do you what?

Do you mind if Jake James comes with 

Us? It is the end of school. You are 

Never going see them like you see them in school. Yes Dave I know that. I would like them to go but they got caught do it and

Got ground for the summer. But thanks 

For asking. Dave do you know that Simon going ask Jeanette to marry him? I already

That Alvin. I was the first one to talk to

Bout mirage well what do you tell him?

I told him to listen to he's heat that is the

Best I could tell him. You're not kids 

Anymore you guys are grown. I'm 

Proud that is going ask her. But I'm 

Going to die having to let you all go

Dave we will never forgot you!

You the one that made us into how we are today.


	11. Chapter 11

Are you nuts Dave? You made us into

Rock stars. No matter what we do we

Can never forget you. We love you.

I know Alvin but you all are growing up

Fast. I got to face it sooner than later.

Today you are Brittany boyfriend 

Tomorrow she could be your wife.

I guess I worry bout being alone 

And not loved anymore. DAVE

WE DO LOVE YOU!!! OK ALVIN!!

I'm just saying it seems like not to

Long I was holding you in my arms.

And now look at you guys done with school.

I'm not saying that I'm not proud of you

Guys. I'm very very very very proud of you guys. Dave I will promise you this we will

Always call you. OK? OK Alvin. Why are

You saying this anyway? You are coming

On tour with right? No Alvin. But Dave

We want you to come with us. It won't

Be the same without you. Your are our dad 

And manger don't gave that up. Alvin there will be a day that I won't be there for you guys. Ok Dave but not now. Ok Alvin 

I will go with you guys. thank you Dave 

He said will he was crying thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

OK DAVE!! Stop crying. Hey look there's

Jakes and James see you later Dave.

He walked over to James and Jake

And than he said YO I thought you were 

Grounder. We are but we would not miss

This party. I heard Simon is going to ask Jeanette to marry him. After all those years 

Simon going ask her. WOW!! Than Alvin 

Said JAMES JAKE look!! Simon is over

With Jeanette. I guess he thinks it's

TIME. To ask her. Simon yelled SHUTUP!! Than everyone became quit and 

Let him speak. And than Simon heard James saying SIMON GO GET HER!! Than SIMON SAID JAMES SHUT THE HELL UP!!! Meanwhile Theo and Elle heard Simon voice over the TV. And Theo 

Said to Elle we batter get going. It 

Sounds like Simon is finally going ask Jeanette. Let go see. OK THEODORE!!

They walked out just in time. Simon was on

One knee and he was say MISS JEANETTE MILLER I KNOW I LOVED YOU FORM THE DAY THAT I SAW YOUOVER 15 YEARS AGO AND KNOW I AM HERE RIGHT NOW TO ASK YOUTO MARRY ME? SIMON I LOVE YOUVERY MUNCH BUT I DON'T KNOW IF I WENT TO SPENT MY LIFE WITH YOUSO I SAY NO!! BUT WHY JEANETTE?

I JUST TOLD YOU WHY. As she was holding the tears back.


	13. Chapter 13

So that night they all went to sleep in Alvin Theodore and Simon room.

They went right to sleep. They all had a long day. Simon said to Jeanette are we sill together? And Jeanette said yes we are Simon. Meanwhile in Alvin room Brittany and Alvin were doing it. And Brittany loved it. Simon and Jeanette could hear it going on. And Jeanette told Simon I what to do it. So Jeanette got on top of him. In the middle of it Jeanette said Simon I will MERRY You!!! Simon said to Jeanette you don't know how happy you made me. Simon yes I do.

We will tell Alvin Theodore Dave Britt Elle the next day. Ok. I am happy so happy 


End file.
